The Regional League
by PKAquaFlame
Summary: Every year, Trainers from all over are invited to take part in the Regional League, which has a unique set of rules for the participants. Who will our heroes meet as they take on the Gyms of Unova?
1. Letters

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

So this little idea came to me in the middle of the night. It takes place a bit after the events of Emerald.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Dear May Maple,_

_Congratulations! You have been chosen to to be a participant of the 125th Annual Regional League! This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, with new Pokemon to meet, new friends to make, and - most importantly - new and intense battles! To reserve your spot in this tournament, simply email us at..._

May blinked at the letter that just came in the mail. An invitation to a Tournament? That was new. Sure, there were letters for her - mostly about challengers wanting to fight her and such - but she had never been invited to a tournament for anything.

Norman nearly had a heart attack when she told him this piece of news.

"A Regional League!" he exclaimed, grinning. "That's a great experience! You _are_ gonna go, right? Do you know where it's gonna take place?"

May nodded. "The letter said this would take place in the Unova region."

"Unova! I hear that's a great region. You know, I was in a Regional League when I was your age."

"Really?" May asked, tilting her head to the side.

Norman nodded enthusiastically, taking out an old Badge case. "Yep. Except the one I was in took place in Kanto. I still keep in touch with some of the friends I made there."

He opened the case in his hands and revealed eight Badges, obviously from Kanto.

"You told me," May said. "One of the friends you made was originally from Johto, right? He visited a few times before we moved to Hoenn...Marty, or something like that?"

"Morty," Norman corrected. "And you're going on a special year - I hear they do something special every five years."

"Like in the Hunger Games?" May asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Almost, but this obviously isn't as deadly," Norman said, waving the thought off. "It'll probably be double battles or something like that."

May smiled at the invitation - she was definitely going, no doubt about that. But what about...?

"I should tell Brendan," she finally said. "And Wally. They deserve to know."

"Okay. I think Wally's visiting Professor Birch, so you can tell them both at once," Norman said. May smiled and left the Petalburg Gym, waving as she did so.

* * *

"You got an invitation, too?" Brendan asked when she told them. May's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me-!" she started. Brendan took out a letter from his pocket; similar to the one May received.

"Who here thinks that Scott had something to do with this?" May deadpanned, putting a hand to her head. Brendan shrugged.

"That may be true, but think of the opportunity! I hear Unova's got a multitude of ecosystems for all sorts of Pokemon to thrive in!" he exclaimed, his eyes practically sparkling.

"And the letter promised exciting battles," May said, smirking as she imagined the excitement. She then noticed that Wally was looking upon the scene with something akin to sadness.

"Something wrong, Wally?" she asked. The green-haired boy shook his head.

"No, it's just...you two are going to leave for a new region," he said. "Who knows how long it'll be until I see you guys again?"

Brendan and May glanced at each other guiltily. Brendan glanced at his letter and blinked.

"Hold on. It says here that a participant can bring a friend with them if they want," he said. "Wally, you want to tag along with one of us?"

Wally's eyes widened. "A-are you sure? I don't want to intrude...!"

"You wouldn't be intruding, Wally," May said, smiling. "It'll be fun! The three of us, we got nothing to fear!"

Wally nodded happily. "To Unova, then!"

"To Unova!"

* * *

What'd you think? Please review!


	2. I'm A Rolling Stone

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

YAY! I FINALLY HAVE AN UPDATE FOR THIS!

Enjoy!

* * *

The three Hoenn Trainers looked around the boat they had just boarded. There were a lot of Trainers, some chatting excitedly with others, some just standing there, being stoic.

"Wow," May said, grinning. "Looks like a lot of competition."

"This is a bit daunting," Wally said, fidgeting with the ticket he had been given. "I-I know I'm only tagging along, but..."

"Wally, don't worry," Brendan said, looking around. "They don't look so tough...I think."

May grinned at this, saying, "You never know, B-Boy."

Brendan crossed his arms and huffed at this.

**"Attention, participants. Attention participants," **a loud voice boomed over the intercom. **"Thank you for your patience, and welcome. We are very excited to see you perform to the best of your capabilities. As you may or may not know, we do something unique every five years. This rule will hopefully twist things a bit for you; we are interested in seeing how you perform under these new circumstances."**

May glanced at the set of rules that had just been handed out as the announcement came. It read as follows:

_Rules_

_1.) You must leave your original Pokemon party in a PokeWalker that you carry with you until you reach the Elite Four. You will be provided a Unova starter to get you going._

_2.) **(SPECIAL RULE) **You will be paired up with another randomly chosen participant. Every official battle after the first Gym must be a double battle._

**"Please examine the rule sheet you have been given. It is a long trip to Castelia City, so we have provided various entertainment sources. We hope you enjoy your ride."**

"That's an interesting rule," Brendan said as he examined the paper. " I wonder who we'll be paired with."

"Maybe you'll get someone nice?" Wally asked hopefully.

Brendan was about to respond when someone shouted, "OOOH! THERE'S A KARAOKE MACHINE HERE! I GET FIRST DIBS!"

May's eyes practically sparkled at this.

"Did someone say karaoke?" she shouted gleefully. A girl with blue hair in pigtails waved at her. Behind him were two boys (both of them with messy black hair underneath caps), a girl with brown pigtails and a red-haired boy. All four of the witnesses either sweatdropped or facepalmed at the girl's actions.

"Over here!" the blue-haired girl shouted. May jogged up to her, gaping at the extravagant karaoke machine.

"This is awesome!" she exclaimed. "I don't know where to start!"

"I'll pick us a song!" the girl responded. "What's your name, by the way? I'm Crystal, and those over there are Gold, Ethan, Lyra and Silver! We're all from Johto!"

"I'm May," she responded as the two shook hands. "My friends over there are Wally and Brendan. We're from Hoenn."

"Hey, maybe we'll be paired up!" Crystal exclaimed, eyes glittering. May laughed; she already liked Crystal.

"That'd be awesome!" she exclaimed. "But even if we don't, we could always be rivals."

Crystal grinned at this. "Alright! If it turns out like that, you better put up a good battle!"

May smirked, holding out her hand. Crystal shook it firmly.

"It's a promise!" the said in unison.

Everyone watched as May and Crystal eventually belted out 'I Know How to Say'.

"I didn't know May liked karaoke..." Wally said, sweatdropping.

Brendan simply facepalmed.

* * *

"Wow, look at this place!" Wally exclaimed as they got off the boat that took them from Lilycove in Hoenn to Castelia City of Unova. The sun was nearly ready to set, and the windows started to light up.

"This is amazing!" May said, gaping at the tall towers. Brendan was speechless as they looked around. Everything seemed a little out of place; he had never seen a city as big as this.

"What should we do?" Wally asked. Brendan took out the itinerary for the orientation.

"It says here that transportation will be provided to Nuvema Town," he said.

It was then that a man came up to them, three bird-like Pokemon trailing behind him.

"You're in the Regional League, right?" he asked. When the three nodded, he grinned.

"Don't worry! I'm here to help you get to Nuvema Town from here. Just pick between Unfezant, Archeops, and Swanna, and they'll take you there!"

THe three looked at each other and shrugged; May got on the Pokemon called 'Archeops', Wally picked the elegant swan Pokemon, and Brendan was left with the gray bird-Pokemon.

"Okay guys, you know what to do!" the bird-keeper said. The three Pokemon nodded, taking off with the Trainers in tow. May yelped at this; Archeops was fast!

The bird-keeper grinned as the three Pokemon took off. It was times like this he liked being a bird-keeper; it provided him interesting venues to work in.

* * *

When the three Pokemon landed in a simple-looking town, they got off the Pokemon. May grinned.

"Thank you!" she said to the three Pokemon. The Pokemon nodded as they took off. Wally clutched his stomach.

"That was too fast..." he groaned, leaning forward. Brendan gave him a look of sympathy.

"Was that your first time flying? Don't you have an Altaria?" he asked. Wally nodded, adding, "Yeah, Puff is an Altaria, but I never taught him Fly."

Brendan nodded in understanding as the lab doors opened. The professor smiled at them.

"Hi! You must be some of the Hoenn Trainers!" she exclaimed. "I'm Professor Juniper! Come in!"

The three Trainers blinked, following Juniper into the lab.

"How was the ride here?" Juniper asked, smiling.

"It was a lot of fun," May said, grinning.

"That's good to hear! Now, if you three could give me the PokeBalls holding your team from Hoenn, I'll put them in a PokeWalker," Juniper said. Brendan and May complied. Wally hesitated before complying.

"Now, answer me this question and I'll give you your starters...Which starter did you three get from your region?" Juniper asked, smiling.

"I started with a Torchic," May replied.

"I got a Mudkip from my dad," Brendan answered.

An awkward silence reigned as Juniper waited for Wally's answer. When the green-haired boy realized what Juniper was waiting for, he gulped.

"Um," Wally said. "Technically I'm not participating in the tournament...those two are. They just took me with them."

"Um, about that..." Juniper said, sweatdropping. "One of the Hoenn Trainers couldn't make it. Since you're here from Hoenn..."

"Are you suggesting that Wally fill in for that Trainer?" Brendan asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Basically. Hoenn has to have six participants, but it's Wally's choice. What do you say?" the professor asked. Wally fidgeted before nodding.

"May, hear me out," Wally said before May could protest. "I loved traveling through Hoenn and making my friends there. But I want to prove that I can be strong in Unova, too. Even if I don't make it far, I want to say that I tried."

May nodded, understanding completely. Wally turned towards Juniper, saying, "Technically, my first Pokemon was a Ralts, but I got a Treeko from the Professor..."

Juniper's eyebrows quirked at the unusual story.

"That's actually perfect," she muttered, smiling. She made her exit into an adjacent room.

May whispered, "What kind of starter Pokemon do you think we'll get?"

"Knowing you, you'd probably pick a Tepig," Brendan responded. "They evolve into Fire/Fighting types, like Fira."

"But...the starters are randomly assigned, aren't they?" Wally asked.

"That's right, Wally," Juniper said, returning with a tray holding three PokeBalls. "Here you go."

The professor handed the Trainers one PokeBall each. "Open them!" she insisted.

May opened her PokeBall first. From the ball came a blue otter-like Pokemon with a seashell on its belly. Its round head, arms and legs were white. It toppled a bit as it looked around.

Brendan opened his PokeBall next. Out came a green snake-like Pokemon. It stared at Brendan in something akin to amusement.

Wally opened his PokeBall to reveal a red-and-black pig like Pokemon. It blinked at Wally, and then jumped into his arms.

"You each got your starter based on the Pokemon you received from your regional professor," Juniper explained.

"Let me guess," May said, picking up her Pokemon. "These starters have to have an advantage against our original?"

"Yep. And here are your PokeWalkers," she said, handing out three small PokeBall-like devices to them. "They contain your Pokemon party from Hoenn. If you want to switch them out to give them some fresh air, just go to a Pokemon Center and put it into a drive. Think of it like a floppy disc."

May glanced at her PokeWalker, smiling. It was nice knowing that her original team wouldn't be too far away. It was comforting.

"Now, are you going to nickname your Pokemon?" Juniper asked. "If it helps, they're all boy Pokemon."

May nodded, glancing at the Oshawott in her arms. "I want to nickname my Pokemon, but I can't think of..."

That was when Oshawott squirmed out of her arms and landed on his feet. He grabbed his shell and challenged the Snivy. The Grass-type glanced boredly at the Water-type and shook his head. Oshawott started to jump around, as if trying to taunt the Snivy. Tepig looked like he wanted to say something, but was ignored by Snivy and Oshawott.

The three Trainers blinked at this situation.

"That's normal," Juniper explained. "This Oshawott probably has a Brave nature because he likes challenging Snivy, who's calmer. They both have a short temper though...and Tepig is really shy and quiet, which is a little unusual for Tepig."

The three blinked as they absorbed this situation.

"Hey, we were watching that show on the way here," Wally offered. "Why don't we name our Pokemon after the characters?"

"Really, Wally?" Brendan deadpanned. "Naming our Pokemon after anime characters?"

"Better than Link, Ganon, and whatever Snivy could be named fitting that theme," May quipped.

"True. Snivy, what do you think of the name Arthur?"

"Okay then! Oshawott's gonna be Alfred!"

"I guess Tepig is going to be named Matthew...you like that?"

All the Pokemon agreed to their new nicknames. Juniper smiled at this. It looked like their Pokemon were already starting to trust them!

"Now, here are your partner assignments," she said, handing pieces of paper to the three Trainers. "You can meet your partners in Accumula Town, which is a hop skip and a jump away."

The three Trainers nodded as they bid farewell.

* * *

"Okay, this looks like a good place," May said, sitting down on a bench in Accumula Town. Wally was at the Pokemon Center and Brendan was out looking for his partner. He mentioned that his partner was from Johto...maybe he got Crystal or one of the others?

She glanced at the paper Professor Juniper gave her. It said that her partner was a boy from Sinnoh. That was a region she was actually thinking about visiting one day. She had heard interesting things about it...

That was when May noticed a Tepig running towards her. It stopped at her feet, staring at the Oshawott tried walking on the bench. It oinked excitedly at the Trainer and her Pokemon, causing May to tilt her head. It obviously wasn't Matthew...wasn't Wally at the Pokemon Center? He couldn't have been finished that quickly...so what was this Tepig doing?

"Wedge! Hold up!" someone shouted. It was a boy – obviously the Tepig's trainer – that came jogging into the scene. He was dressed a little warmly for the weather – was he from Sinnoh? Regardless, Tepig ran towards the boy, nuzzling his leg. The boy crouched down to pet it.

"Sorry about him, Miss," he said, smiling. "I just got Wedge here, and it appears he's enthusiastic about meeting new people."

May twitched, standing up.

"Why are you calling me 'Miss' when we're probably the same age?" she asked, crossing her arms.

The boy stood as well, holding his hands up in defense.

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. "That was just how I was raised. My friend's always telling me to loosen up, but..."

"It must be a Sinnoh thing," May commented. "I mean, you _are_ from Sinnoh, right…"

The words seemed to die from her lips as she realized something. Could this be...?

"Is your name Lucas?" she asked, pointing at him.

"You must be May!" the boy exclaimed, smiling. "I was starting to worry that I wouldn't find you."

May smiled in relief. "How do you think I feel? I didn't want to wait around forever!" she said, smiling.

"So," Lucas said, sitting down. "If we're going to be partners in this, we might as well know a bit about each other. Want to play twenty questions?"

May nodded. "Okay, I'll start. Um...What kind of Pokemon do you have in your PokeWalker?"

* * *

So...can you tell that Hetalia's my new obsession? :D *shot*

And also, I'm doing a Black Nuzlocke, since I completely failed my FireRed Nuzlocke. I might chronicle Black on , so be on the lookout for it, okay?

What'd you think? Please review!


End file.
